That's How You Know
thumb|250px "That's How You Know" é um número musical do filme da Disney de 2007, Encantada, com música composta por Alan Menken e letra de Stephen Schwartz. É realizada pela atriz principal do filme, Amy Adams, e apresenta os vocais de Marlon Saunders e outros cantores no coro de fundo. A canção aparece na trilha sonora de Encantada, que foi lançada em 20 de novembro de 2007 nos Estados Unidos. Assim como o filme, a canção foi escrita como uma homenagem e uma auto-paródia ao passado da Disney, especificamente, alguns números musicais como "Under the Sea", de A Pequena Sereia e "Be Our Guest" de A Bela e a Fera, tanto que, não por coincidência, também teve música de Alan Menken. A canção foi nomeada para Melhor Canção no 13th Critics' Choice Awards, Melhor Canção Original no 65th Golden Globe Awards, e nos Academy Awards 80th na categoria de Melhor Canção Original, em que duas outras canções do filme também foram indicadas. Ele também foi indicado nos 51st Grammy Awards na categoria de Melhor Canção Escrita para Motion Picture, televisão ou outros meios visuais. Esta canção também esta disponível no vídeo-game Just Dance: Disney Party. Letra Giselle: How does she know you love her? How does she know she's yours? Homem: How does she know that you love her? Giselle: How do you show her you love her? Ambos: How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? Giselle: It's not enough to take the one you love for granted You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say... "How do I know he loves me?" (How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her?) "How do I know he's mine?" (How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?) Well, does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind? Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy! He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday That's how you know, that's how you know! He's your love... Homem: You've got to show her you need her Don't treat her like a mind reader Each day do something to need her To believe you love her Giselle: Everybody wants to live happily ever after Everybody wants to know their true love is true... How do you know he loves you? (How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you need her?) How do you know he's yours? (How does she know that you really, really, truly-) Well, does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close? Dedicate a song with words meant just for you? Oooh Todos: He'll find his own way to tell you With the little things he'll do That's how you know That's how you know! Giselle: He's your love He's your love... That's how you know (la la la la la la la la) He loves you (la la la la la la la la) That's how you know (la la la la la la la la) It's true (la la la la la) Because he'll wear your favorite color Just so he can match your eyes Rent a private picnic By the fires glow-oohh! Todos: His heart will be yours forever Something everyday will show That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know! Giselle: He's your love... Homem: That's how she knows that you love her That's how you show her you love her Giselle: That's how you know... That's how you know... He's your love... Versão brasileira (A Capella, Giselle) Como ela sabe que a ama? (Robert: Ah, não, não canta) Como ela sabe que é sua? (Robert: Tá todo mundo olhando. Não canta! Pra que cantar? Não tem nada a ver cantar, né? Vamos andar, né? Melhor...) (Abdullah - Cantor caribenho) Como ela sabe que ama? (Robert: você sabe essa música também?) (Giselle) Como você mostra que a ama? (Juntos) Como ela sabe que realmente você a ama? Como ela sabe que ama? Como você mostra que a ama? Como ela sabe que realmente você a ama? (Giselle) Você não deve nunca ser indiferente Demonstre o seu amor pra ela não dizer "Como vou saber que ele me ama?" (Como ela sabe que a ama? Como você mostra que a ama?) Como vou saber que é meu? (Como ela sabe que realmente você a ama?) Acaso deixa um recadinho pra dizer que pensa em você? Manda flores quando parece que vai chover? A cada dia se encontra um jeito novo de dizer E é assim Que vai saber que é seu amor (Cantor Caribenho) Mostre que não está sozinha Não ache que ela adivinha Faça com que ela sinta e acredite que a ama (Giselle) Todo mundo quer viver e ser feliz pra sempre Quer saber até que ponto o seu amor é seu Como vai saber que ele te ama? (Como ela sabe que ama? como você mostra que a ama?) Como vai saber que é teu? (como ela sabe que realmente você a ama?) Acaso te convida pra dançar só pra te abraçar? (Robert: Eu não danço) Faz uma canção somente pra você? (Robert: Eu também não canto) Ele vai ter um jeitinho todo próprio de dizer E é assim Que vai saber que é seu amor Que é seu amor Vai saber assim que ele te ama vai saber assim que ele é teu Quando ele usar a sua cor favorita só pra te agradar Planejar um piquenique a meia luz Serão unidos pra sempre Cada dia vai mostrar E é assim que vai saber (2x) E é assim que vai saber que é seu amor! É seu amor! Seu amor! Covers Versão de Kristin Chenoweth Embora a canção seja cantada por Adams no filme, a atriz / cantora Kristin Chenoweth, que co-estrelou o musical da Broadway "Wicked" com Idina Menzel ("Nancy Tremaine" em Encantada), executou uma versão abreviada (o segundo verso) na 80th Academy Awards com Saunders e os dançarinos do filme na cerimônia. Adams tinha cantado anteriormente na transmissão, cantando um solo de "Happy Working Song". Versão de Demi Lovato A canção foi regravada por Demi Lovato para o DisneyMania 6. A versão de Lovato se desvia fortemente a partir do original, com uma progressão de acordes muito diferentes no fundo, eliminando todos os vestígios da influência calypso, e dependendo fortemente de guitarras e bateria. Foi seu primeiro e último single do álbum de compilação Princess DisneyMania. Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Encantada Categoria:Canções de Romance Categoria:Canções em grupo Categoria:Heroínas